bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies
"These things are zombies. They don't care who you are, they'll eat you no matter what. It's all a part of their basic need: the need to feed". ''-Clayton Burdette, explaining to Jimmy Hopkins about the zombies. '''Zombies '''are the main form of enemy that Jimmy Hopkins encounters in the survival horror story [[Bully: The Undead Story|''Bully: The Undead Story]]'' and the anthology series [[The Undead Side-Stories|''The Undead Side-Stories]], written by TheToughGuy. Characteristics The zombies in The Undead Story ''and ''The Undead Side-Stories, like in other forms of media, are a type of living being that has either died and been reanimated by the means of magic, science, or an infectious virus, or remains living but has lost higher mental functions due to any of the aforementioned reasons. It is unknown at this time how the townfolks of Bullworth turned into zombies, as many of the characters in the story have different ideas as to what caused the outbreak. Like any of the zombies from popular culture, the zombies in both stories'' will swarm and attack any living thing that they can get their hands on. They are attracted by fast movement, sound and even smell. According to Clayton Burdette though, they contain little to no intelligence as he once mentioned that they know how to open doors. Some of the characters are afraid that they may evolve and learn how to use guns. Human Zombie Types Like in many zombie films and games, there are a few variations of zombies. Each with a different means of chasing down their victims. Fresh Zombies These are the types of zombies that recently turned. They are also the most common kind throughout the story. Like traditional zombies, they sometimes range from slow to quite fast. They usually make up the bulk of the undead hordes. When they attack, they will grab their prey and then bite them. Dr. Crabblesnitch was the first Fresh Zombie that Jimmy encountered in the story. Fat Chargers These zombies are easy to spot in a group as they are big, fat and slow. When they get close enough to their victim, they will charge in order to knock down their prey. Edna was the first Fat Charger that Jimmy encountered when he, Russell and Clayton Burdette went to clear the Main Building. Later on in the story while Jimmy was standing on his truck to attack a swarming horde, one of them went so far as to slam into the side of Jimmy's truck in order to knock him down to the ground. Crawlers These zombies usually walk on their legs with a limp until they spot prey, that's when they get on all four and chase their prey. They are very dangerous when on all four as they will scratch and bite their prey. They are very noticeable in a horde as they are small and frail-looking. Jimmy first encountered one of them when he was helping the Preps out securing a garage. Spitters These zombies are very noticeable as they glow green and spit green toxic bile at it's prey. When killed with a head-shot, they will explode. Jimmy first encountered this type of zombie when he looked for the Townies inside the WonderMeats Slaughterhouse. Mummies Mummies aren't exactly zombies, but are just as dangerous as their counterparts. They are beyond recognition of gender as they are basically rotting victims that has been within the tunnels for years since their demise. Jimmy encounters them when he, Pete and Clayton go down to the tunnels underneath the school. Zombie Animal Types Humans are not the only beings that got infected as there are animals that have been infected too and has turned into the living dead. Zombie Dogs The very first form of zombie that Jimmy encounters, excluding the dead fresh zombie that the Taxi driver ran over, was a pack of zombie dogs. When up close, Jimmy noticed that they had blood-red eyes and wounds all over their body. Their form of attack would be to pounce on their prey and maul them to death. Zombie Cats Only one has appeared in the story so far; The Savages had one by the name of Mr. Fluffy. When it encounters a living human, it will pounce and attempt to scratch and bite the human. The creature may be easy to defeat, but getting scratched and bit by the creature will most likely result in infection. Trivia * The types of human zombies in ''The Undead Story are the same kind that John Marston encounters in Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare. The only difference is pretty much just the names that the characters give the zombies. ** Derby Harrington is the only character in The Undead Story ''who said the names of the zombies from ''Undead Nightmare. Claimed he got the names from a book that he was borrowing from the School Library. ** The only minor difference that separates the human zombies in The Undead Story ''is that they have pale green eyes compared to the ones in ''Undead Nightmare ''which had bright red eyes. However, the zombie dogs still retain the red eyes like the undead animals from the game. ** Like the zombies in ''Undead Nightmare, some of the zombies in The Undead Story can speak but in a distorted voice. ** The undead are extremely difficult to kill due to the fact that they are in the limbo between the world of the living and the world of the dead, much like in Undead Nightmare. * The zombies in ''The Undead Story ''know how to open doors. This is a reference to the first season of ''The Walking Dead ''as some of the zombies in the show knew how to open doors. * Some of the characters in the story fear that the zombies might eventually learn how to use guns. This fear among the characters refer to how some franchises, specially the ''Resident Evil ''series, now have zombies, or zombie-like monsters, that know how to use guns. Category:TheToughGuy's Fanfiction